The Academy for the Malevolently Gifted
by celegra123
Summary: Ever wondered how Maleficent learned to cast those mythical spells on Briar Rose? Or how the Evil Queen acquired the knowledge to poison and brew up a lethal apple? Introducing the Academy for the Malevolently Gifted, an exclusive boarding school for evil villains-to-be to learn villainy inside and out. There's much more to evil than many people think... (SYOC CLOSED: 3/5)
1. Character Form

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story, The Academy for the Malevolently Gifted! This is a SYOC, submit your own character, and will focus on young teenage villains who are learning how to be truly evil. I will only be accepting five entries. I know, I know, that's a really small amount, however I currently have another SYOC going on that has 15 characters, and it's a bit much. Also, a small "cast" will make it more focused on each of the characters. First, to go over some rules:**

 **1\. NO Mary-sues or Gary-stus (No perfect characters)**

 **2\. Please only one entry per person, thanks.**

 **3\. I will only accept entries through PM.**

 **4\. Please try to make it as detailed as possible, and as original. This is not first come first serve. I will only accept truly unique and interesting characters.**

 **5\. The title of the message containing the entry should be called "AMG SYOC: Full Name"**

 **6\. If you have read the rules, please write "Pumpkin spice latte" at the end of your entry.**

 **Form:**

Full Name:

Nickname/Alias:

Age (14-18):

Hometown:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Hair (Color, length, texture, style, etc.):

Eyes:

Build:

Skin:

Attire (Casual, Formal, Swim, Sleep, Evil "Costume"):

Other:

Personality:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Reason for being evil(blood, force, choice, etc.):

History:

Abilities:

Powers/abilities:

Skills:

Relationships:

Friends:

Enemies:

Family:

Love interests:

Other:

 **So there you go! Really have fun with your characters, guys! Please note that you CAN have your character be good at heart or turn good later, but I do want some truly bad people as well. Bad isn't always... well, bad! Another thing: these characters can be related to a famous Disney villain, but they do not have to be. I will be submitting my own character, but that will not change anything, I swear. She will not be favored or anything. Here's her form:**

Full Name: Aspen DeWitz

Nickname/Alias: Asp (friends, family), known to the public and enemies as the Illusioness

Age (14-18): 16

Hometown: London, England

Appearance:

Height: 5'5

Weight: 109 lb.

Hair (Color, length, texture, style, etc.): Aspen's hair is plasma blonde and she ombred the ends of it dark blue. Her hair is in a stylish long bob and is straight and silky. She usually wears it down.

Eyes: Her eyes are a deep, shocking purple. They are narrow and noticeable, paired with long lashes and sculpted, ached eyebrows.

Build: She has a lanky, slim build and doesn't appear to have much muscle (though she really does).

Skin: She has fair Caucasian skin and doesn't get many pimples. She burns easily.

Attire (Casual, Formal, Swim, Sleep, Evil "Costume"): CASUAL- Black, tight crop top with shoulder cut outs and long sleeves, dark blue high-waisted skinny jeans, silver necklace with a tiny crystal ball on it, and brown combat boots. FORMAL- Knee length dark blue fit-and-flare dress made out of tulle, silk, and lace. It has a lace bodice and is sleeveless. She also wears her crystal ball necklace and short black heels. Her hair is curled. SWIM- Galaxy triangle bikini and navy flip-flops with her crystal ball necklace. SLEEP- Black and gold striped PINK loose crop top, black sleep shorts, crystal ball necklace. EVIL- Dark blue sparkling halter top, long black leather pants, spiked black heels, black and dark blue drakon-skin cape with a hood, crystal ball necklace, dark blue fingerless gloves. She has matching dark blue lipstick on and her nails are painted that same color. She can summon a long, inky black staff with a glowing blue orb inside to cast spells, and a long cutlass hanging by her side.

Other: She has soft features and supple lips.

Personality:

Personality: Aspen is a truly sinister girl focused on becoming the greatest villain of all time. She's very ambitious and cunning and will do pretty much anything to get what she wants. She excels in school and is popular with classmates; she has a very impressive criminal record, which many look up to her for. She can be a little closed off and unfriendly, but is helpful and almost kind once you become her friend. She is not a "mean girl" to others, however she can be intimidating sometimes. Aspen is a strong young woman who is capable and cool (laid-back). She is strategic in her plots and doesn't exactly get the concept of guilt. She loves being evil and has no intention of becoming good, ever. She is manipulative and ruthless when she needs to be, and enjoys being in control. She's a passionate soul and is only malicious to classmates if they've done something to warrant that type of response.

Likes: Animals, doing evil, being in control, power, magic, learning, reading, research, chaos.

Dislikes: Not being in control, children, princesses, royalty, order, not being straightforward, stalling.

Habits: She plays with her necklace whenever she's nervous.

Fears: Not being in control, being a mindless subject of a monarch, losing her powers, dying a dishonorable death.

Hobbies: Art (mostly sketches and watercolor), acting, soccer, horseback riding.

Reason for being evil(blood, force, choice, etc.): Aspen is evil by blood and by choice. Her parents were both evil-doers similar to those in fairy tales, except neither of them ever succeeded or made it to fame. Aspen is teased about them often. Also, she is evil by choice because she wants to follow in her parents' footsteps and she is truly an evil being.

History: Aspen was born in London, England, and has lived there for the past 14 years before moving to New York City. She has lived in America for two years but still has a British accent. She has been sinister from the start; she started palming gum and candies from her local drug store when she was just 4. Her parents raised her following the term "tough love". She strived to make them proud but has not succeeded yet, from what she can tell. She excelled in school and framed others for her crimes. She was never caught and managed to land a couple innocent people in prison for only a couple of weeks maximum. She has been trained to be evil her whole life and was thrilled when her application to the Academy was accepted.

Abilities:

Powers/abilities: Aspen has two types of powers: mind and darkness. Her mind powers consist of telekinesis, varying degrees of mind control/influence, and causing illusions to appear. Her darkness powers consist mainly of controlling a dark, smoky storm/mass of dangerous substance that can do multiple things depending on the situation.

Skills: She is a soccer player, so she is incredibly fast and nimble. Also, she can ride a horse well and is flexible.

Relationships:

Friends: Aspen does not have many friends. She is quite closed off and unapproachable and her demeanor usually scares others away. She does not have much of an interest in making friends, but she'd like a companion once in a while. She had one old friend in England: Jess Marino, 16, who was also devilish and evil. However, she was a lower-scale villain and was too careless to try to be more villainous. She did not get accepted into the Academy. Since moving to America, Aspen has not made any new friends yet.

Enemies: Aspen can make an enemy out of anyone, but usually doesn't in case she needs them to help her later on. Her enemies include royalty, princesses especially. She despises princesses and dislikes girly-girls as well.

Family: MOM- Carolina DeWitz, 44, Sorceress and Assassin for hire, tough, stoic, calm, strict, perfectionist, wistful, bitter, coy, cunning, manipulative. DAD- Dexter DeWitz, 46, Criminal Hacker, distant, busy, harsh, temperamental, strict, strong, merciless, evil, bitter, determined. SISTER- Chloe DeWitz, 15, sassy, attractive, coy, careless, moody, "mean girl", evil, crude, liar, harsh. Chloe and Aspen don't get along very well. They both go to the Academy.

Love interests: Aspen doesn't have many love interests, if any. She's a cold-blooded villain and doesn;t have time fore sappy love stories, or so she says. She is almost scared of love, but won't admit it. She's had no crushes so far and acts the same when she's with any love interest and when she's not.

Other: N/A

 **Okay, that's it! Have fun and please submit! Byeee! ;)**

 **-Cel**


	2. Update

**Update:**

 **Wow! I got such a positive response from you guys within three days of posting the story. I will have to close the SYOC now for deliberation, since there are already so many entries! This will be an incredibly hard decision, as there are only two spots left and 10 more entries to look at. Thank you guys for being patient! x**


End file.
